Nights of Nyamo
by SuperHappyPrincess
Summary: Rated-M for Mature—Minamo has passionate experiences relating to those who pique her curiosity and peak into her love life.


**If I don't get reviews I will kill myself!**

Minamo Kurosawa was a young woman, one who needed sex. Yukari, her old friend from high school, was of the same cut. The two of them were never a real couple; yet the situation was almost the perfect definition of "friends with privileges." Neither one of them really objected to the idea, not when they couldn't get any action.

Minamo heard a knock on her apartment's front door. _This is it_, she thought. She questioned why men just did not choose to stay with her for very long. It hurt her; though she didn't show her pain.

"Nyamo, let me in!"

Kurosawa skipped to the door in thumps, pound, pound, pounding her feet—her hand against the knob. She twisted, then pulled. The door came open with a cool gust of autumn air, laden with night, light, and lust. She quickly shut the door as her spine tingled, anticipating the night to come.

"Yawn, so wanna get right to it or do the whole foreplay thing?"

"Yukari," she chuckled, "you know that I have to be aroused first!"

"Yeah," Yukari had a face that loomed over boredom, "I always find it such a pain in the ass."

"You want to play it that way tonight?" Minamo poking the brunette with the sentence. "As you know I'm open to suggestion..."

"What?"

"Just kiss me, you idiot."

Minamo felt hands run up and down her back. She yelled with a start when they gripped her ass. Then she felt Yukari's tongue licking her creamy neck. Minamo gave a small giggle. It tickled her. But it was going too slowly. Minamo decided to speed it up.

"Oh...!"

Yukari looked down to see her best friend squeezing her; both hands grasping her soft breasts a sensation that made the woman shudder.

"What about that arousal crap? Going to treat me like a stress toy instead?"

"I like handling you," Minamo squeezed a delighted gasp out of Yukari, "This is what gets me going."

"It's unfair that you get to have all the fun, Nyamo!"

Yukari pressed the Gym teacher against the wall, kissing her and running a hand down from her chest and down her abdomen, feeling the muscular flesh through the soft fabric until...

"Ah! You're always quick to grab!" Minamo's lips curved into a sly smile, this was only the beginning. And she was tired of waiting.

Clasping down on Yukari's wrist; Minamo ran down the hall, Yukari struggling to keep up before the door crashed open and she found herself on top of Minamo. Hands feeling their way around her back, her sides—that secret spot, the one no one else knew; Yukari stifled another moan, while Minamo continued.

"Okay," said Minamo, stopping to pull off her shirt, revealing her bra, "time now don't you think?"

"Finally," Yukari rolled her eyes, missing Nyamo's hands squeezing her breasts but eager to actually begin what she came here for.

Minamo let Yukari finish undressing her. _Hmm, I never knew I looked like that when I'm in this position_. Her mouth twisted while she admired her own body before she began to peel off the layers hiding Yukari. As each article landed on the floor or the bed—Minamo simply threw them, in the way as they were—Yukari became more and more appealing to Minamo. This was just like every time. Her annoying friend who she swore couldn't handle the pussiest of beer looked a hell of a lot better naked. Just her opinion, one she liked to lick.

Yukari tasted like salt, perfume and yummy; so it was no surprise that her tongue slid up and down the school teacher. Circling her tits and falling down her thighs. It crawled along her abdomen and as it went further and further into a hairy clime Yukari's voice became higher and higher. Minamo felt the solid-soft left tit of her friend on her cheek and she rushed back up to meet it in a harmless battle. Her lips curved and her mouth sucked making sounds that inspired her to keep going, those primitive, barbaric noises that struck her has the noise a spear makes when pulled out of a dying pig—no blood.

"Oh god, that's great! Yes, yeah, you love my tits don't you Nyamo? But I like sticking my hands in places that are warm and wet," she tried her best to sound like she was in control, she wasn't; sometimes Nyamo just managed to bring the situation into her two hands and squeezed it for all it was worth.

"You warm and wet, Nyamo?"

"Yukari we just started!" she teased, "You can't just shove a dildo up there right away." Minamo laughed before she felt cool hands vice-lock her hips. "Ah! Not again!"

"Don't worry I'll lube you up first," Yukari said, not wanting to waste too much time since she was a little tired. Peeling the flesh flaps apart allowed Yukari to see inside of her friend's cunt. Indeed Minamo had been right, as a quick finger test demonstrated, she wasn't ready. _So why don't we fix that_? thought Yukari before she traced the inner walls of Kurosawa with her tongue, slatheringly.

"Ooh, I forgot how good you are at that," she purred, as Yukari munched on her to moisten her love hole. Minamo's breath came in slow and fast, heavy and shallow. She grabbed her creamy breasts in her hands and pushed, shoved, molded them whichever way she felt best. Feeling her insides become more and more active as her best friend kept licking around down there.

"Now you're wettening up a bit," said Yukari, since Nyamo's vagina had started to taste different, better. So Yukari decided to stick a finger in, just to keep testing, and fucking.

"You know I like that," Minamo said while Yukari's finger began to wander inside of her. There was something gentle about Yukari's touch, not that gentle was a common word with Yukari, though it wasn't rough until—two fingers; and Minamo gasped while her body sucked.

Yukari pulled the two fingers in and out, slow and faster to get Minamo wetter and wetter, otherwise she'd be too dry for toys. "You like my fingers inside of your whore hole?"

"Shut up bitch, I am not a whore— I mean yes, oh God yes! I love your fingers inside my cunt!" Minamo gasped and then she groaned. This was why she invited Yukari over, she needed this; and she didn't have a boyfriend.

Yukari felt Minamo's hole start to squeeze and pull on her fingers, an intoxicatingly tight valley of liquidy moans: time to suck on its juices. So her tongue lapped at the juices as the proboscis of some magnificent winged creature alighting on a flower and swallowing the sweet nectar. "Hmm, you know I love that flavor you have!" Yukari said. She smiled as Kurosawa's hands were busy making her vagina leak more and more.

"I like how I taste even more." Kurosawa grabbed Yukari's hand and sucked on it, savoring the flavor of her own juices. "Oh Yukari, you better not stop! I need you munching my taco, fuck!" Yukari tasted more delicious fluid coming out of Kurosawa's cunt, beginning to leave damp specks on the sheets. "Oh God, oh God, keep munching! I need to come! I need to come so bad, so fucking bad! Uh," Minamo began to gasp, "Yes make me come all over your fucking face! I want to come so bad, ohh! God Yukari, more, more, more!" Minamo screamed; Yukari gulped down some of her favorite flavors.

"You always were easy to get off—"

"Shut that dirty mouth of yours," said Kurosawa with a kiss, "I want to rub myself all over your sex hole. Moistening time!" She pushed Yukari against the bed to begin, bringing her pussy down. She slid her vagina, dripping with orgasm juice, across Yukari's. She tried not to moan too much as she began rubbing it faster and faster and faster, making Yukari scream.

"Nyamo! Oh my God, where, where did you learn to fuck?"

"You already kn-know!" Minamo felt herself nearing another climax. She was quick but had stamina, an all-nighter was no problem for her but Yukari got tired. "How close are you, you little, brown haired bitch?"

"We're the same size raven whore!"

"My boobs are a little bigger."

"No-o they, they—oh God I'm close, fuck! There I can feel it! I'm about to release fuck juice all over your vagina!" Minamo felt the hot fluid on her cooled thighs. She flipped around to get her face in there and hers in Yukari's face so they could lap up the excess fluid.

"Now it's time to finally get that stick up your ass Yukari…."

"You really like the strap on don't you?" Yukari felt a rod shoot into her as an answer.

Minamo started thrusting into Yukari as quickly as she could. Slam, slam, slam, flesh pounding on flesh, thighs smacking ass at high speed; Minamo loved to stick things inside of people.

"How do you like being rammed straight up your ass like that Yukari?"

"Dammit Nyamo, I'll get you back for this!"

"I hope you do," she whispered into a kiss, "I like thank-yous," her lips pressed up against Yuakri's. Then her date wanted to sleep. 


End file.
